User blog:Zoro-san/Everything For The Final Fight
On the island of the Earthshaking Pirates, Kano and the bandaged man continue their discussion Kano: Well...almost everything is ready. However, before we head for The Leader's place, you know we gotta lift the ship with the fishmen on the surface, right? Noah I think it's called. Man: I'm almost done with that. Kano:*slightly surprised*Huh? Did you ask anyone to do it for you? Man:*look full of darkness*I don't have anyone. Kano:*nervous and serious look*Then how are you gonna do it? *Using an incredible level of Haki, the man manages to sent everyone on Fishman Island a message Get on Noah as quick as possible. I give you one hour, after, your island is gonna be destroyed. Man: I think one hour passed...so... *Suddenly, the ground around the man starts cracking Kano: Oi...what are you...? *All of a sudden, the ship that reaches the size of an island, Noah, is lifted in the air in the middle of the sea *From the island he is on, Kano can only see a weird black dot floating in the air, in the distance Kano: What is... *Suddenly, the look on Kano's face shows incredible shock Kano:*empty look*Don't tell me you actually... Man: Now that we're done with that...let's move on. Kano:*nervous smile*You're really something...Sasagawa Kenshin. *Back in time, one week after the fight between Marimo and Kyo ended *In a dark room, Marimo's body can be seen, naked, inside a large capsule filled with some green liquid *Some people can be heard arguing not so far from the capsule ????: Oi! I thought you're gonna prepare me some meat! ????: Right now I gotta take care of that green-haired idiot swordsman! He kept staring at that capsule for the past week and he didn't eat anything at all. I can't let anyone die of hunger, not even this idiot. ????:*comicaly angry reaction*But I'm hungry as well! *A small figure enters the room ???: I wonder if his condition improved in any way. *Three black boxes appear, showing the names of the three: Luffy, Sanji and Chopper *In front of the capsule can be seen the legendary swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, with a very serious and determined look in his only opened eye, his right eye *Suddenly, he bursts in anger and punches the glass capsule Chopper: WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT?! *Zoro, with a very angry expression, grabs Chopper by his collar Zoro: You're supposed to be the greatest doctor in the world! Why can't you heal him?? Chopper:*angry look*IT'S NOT ABOUT HEALING HIM! YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BRING A DEAD MAN BACK TO LIFE!! *Zoro sets Chopper free, then crosses his arms and continues looking at the capsule *Sanji comes closer, with a plate full of food in his right hand and an annoyed look on his face Sanji: Here, baka Mar... *Zoro quickly reacts and turns towards Sanji, which forces him to stop Sanji: Anyway, enjoy your meal. Next time you better come and eat with the crew cause I'm not gonna prepare something just for you again. Chopper: Why are you even staying here all the time, Zoro? You're not helping him with... *Sanji suddenly grabs Chopper and drags him away Sanji:*dead serious face*Actually...that man is still alive...only because of Zoro. Chopper:*surprised*What...? Sanji: This idiot...is basically keeping that man alive with his will power. With these injuries, his heart and brain would normally stop working, but you know that very well already. Chopper:*nervous look*Zoro... *Luffy grabs his signature hat and puts it on his head Luffy: Leave him be! If it's something he wants to do, then let him do it! Chopper: But Luffy, we need him to stop... Luffy: We're not gonna stop that bastard! It's this guy's duty! Chopper:*angry look*That guy might not even... Luffy:*large, silly smile*If Zoro is taking care of him, then I'm sure he's gonna be fine! Sanji:*smiles*So be it then. *In the middle of the night, after everyone fell asleep *After a week with no sleep, Zoro, who usually sleeps a lot, starts feeling really tired *He kept drinking alcohol during all this time Zoro:*stern look*on...come back... *Zoro looks closesly at the body of Sasagawa Kenshin with a very determined expression *Sweat can be seen running down on his face as he's getting angrier *He suddenly gets up and punches the capsule, slightly breaking it Zoro: YOU WEREN'T THIS WEAK BEFORE WHEN WE MET!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?? *During the entire time he was inside the capsule, Marimo was crying Zoro: YOU THINK YOU'RE WEAKER NOW JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL LONELY?? *Suddenly, one of Marimo's fingers can be seen moving Zoro: GET UP ALREADY!! I JUST CAN'T STAND SEEING YOU LIKE THIS ANYMORE!! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!! *Marimo can be seen moving his finger again Zoro: COME BACK!! *Slowly, the slight moves from Marimo stop Zoro: Is this really the end...of the story of Sasawaga Kenshin? *All of a sudden, inside his head, Marimo can hear Kyo's last words from their fight *He suddenly opens his eyes wide and releases a burst of energy that blows up the entire capsule and sends Zoro flying back *Using his Devil Fruit, Marimo makes the Newly-Born Green Demon fly towards him, since his sword was very close to the capsule *With the instinct of a true swordsman, he unsheathes it and furiously dashes towards Zoro, with his blade aiming for his neck *Once he understands who is actually standing in front of him, Marimo stops, with his sword one inch away from Zoro's neck Zoro:*wielding Wado Ichimonji*Good thing you stopped...I didn't want to be forced to cut you down again. *Once the adrenaline of the moment goes off, Marimo drops his sword and falls on the ground, unable to move his body much *The entire crew of the Straw Hats busts inside the room Usopp:*scared facefault*WHAT HAPPENED?? Zoro: Nothing...at all. *Zoro's happiness can be read on his large smile *Months pass and Marimo continued his recovery with the Straw Hat Pirates *During these months, the entire world started forgetting about the existence of the Demon Swordsman *One day, Marimo picks up his own bounty poster and notices it has a red cross on it *Zoro comes inside Marimo's room Zoro: Are you sure you don't want to see your friends? It's been some time. Marimo: Friends...? *Marimo starts remembering everything that happened to him during the fight against Kyo Marimo:*shadowed eyes*No. None of them matter anymore for me. I'm just gonna go do what I have to do...then...I'll see. *Marimo starts picking up all his swords Marimo:*demonic look*And if any of them dare to show in front of me...I'll kill them. *Marimo prepares to leave, but Zoro stops him Zoro: The whole world thinks you're dead...for real this time. You can't just go out like this. Marimo: Then I'll grab a coat or something and cover my face. Zoro: That's not gonna be enough, someone is gonna recognize you for sure. You gotta...become a completely different person. Marimo:*dead serious face*... *Understanding what Zoro meant, Marimo starts covering his entire body in bandages Marimo:*shadowed eyes*was never well known in the world because he was always hidden...so then... *Marimo finishes covering himself in bandages and picks up the Newly-Born Green Demon Marimo:*demonic look*I'm gonna become the True Demon Swordsman'. *Marimo finally leaves island of the Straw Hat Pirates Marimo: gotta see him...Marshall D. Kano. *Back in the present time, Kano and Marimo can be seen on a familiar island, the island of The Leader *They calmly start walking towards the palace *The Leader can be seen inside his palace, resting and remembering something *Months back, when a question appeared for him Will you allow Sasagawa Kenshin to live? *And he answered yes *In a large room inside the palace, Kyo and Touma can be seen Touma: Seems like The Six Star Gods are becoming a even bigger threat. It seems their leader can somehow block The Leader's powers. Kyo:*maniac grin*Yeah...but only on himself. Which means I should still win if The Leader wants me to. Touma: Regarding that...wasn't that supposed to be your next mission? *Kyo gets up and starts walking towards a door, with an annoyed look on his face Kyo: Yeah yeah...but this sounds very boring to me, unless I get to face their boss. Touma: You should still be very careful. Kyo: Whatever. *Kyo walks outside, where, to his surprise, encounters Kano Kyo:*large, maniac smile*Ohhh...so you came after The Leader by yourself? He was expecting you for some time, you know. You shouldn't keep someone like him waiting. Kano: Guess he sent his little pet out for a mission? Kyo: Actually, I was heading out for a mission. I'm more than happy to take care of you before that. Kano: You won't get the chance to fight me, unfortunately. Kyo:*slightly surprised*Hmm? Who am I gonna fight then? *A bandaged man can be seen coming from behind Kano, towards Kyo Kyo:*laughing*Who is that?? One of your injured crewmates? *As the main rises his look, Kyo remains frozen in place Kyo:*whole body trembling*It...can't...be... *Kyo quickly takes out his tonfas Kyo: You can't be...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?? Marimo:*demonic look*It's been some time, Kyo. Kyo:*barely able to contain his fear*SHUT UP!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!! I SEEN YOU DYING WITH MY OWN EYES!! *Marimo starts walking forward, calmly Marimo: Someone like me can't be killed...you have to erase my very own existence to get rid of me. *Back inside the palace, The Leader receives a question Will you allow Kyo to live? The Leader:*smiling*So Sasagawa Kenshin achieved such power that right now, I can't even choose Kyo as the winner. *After a few seconds, The Leader presses No *Back at the entrance of the palace, Kyo can be seen taking a few steps back Kyo:*nervous smile*It doesn't matter! The result of a fight between us is gonna be the sa... *Out of nowhere, Marimo appears near Kyo and brutally rips off his left arm *Kyo is showed with an empty expression as blood starts flowing out of his body Marimo: There will be no fight. *Kyo tries to desperately run away, but Marimo kicks his left leg with all his strenght, breaking it *Marimo grabs his sword tightly as Kyo falls on the ground, unable to go anywhere anymore Kyo:*desperate expression*Please...stop...please! *Marimo unsheathes his sword and points it at Kyo Marimo:*maniac demonic look*Go ahead Kano...it might take some time until I finish cutting each cell in his body. Kyo:*bursting out in tears*HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Kano:*dead serious face*As you wish. *Kano enters the palace and continues advancing *He keeps hearing screams coming from Kyo, but after a while, they stop *For a few minutes, Kano can be seen walking through endless corridors *After a while, he encounters The Leader's right hand man, Touma Touma:*warm smile*So you finally came, Kano-san. *Kano starts cracking his knuckles Kano:*large smile*I didn't love the visit you paid my crew too much... Touma: Are you gonna something about that? *Suddenly, a head is seen flying towards Touma and hitting him Touma: Umm? *The head is none other than Kyo's head *Marimo calmly enters the room *Touma starts drawing his sword out slowly, but Marimo appears near him at a speed never seen before and grabs him by his head *Marimo pummels Touma against a wall with all his strenght, shattering his skull into pieces and destroying a big portion of the palace Marimo:*demonic look*Out of my way, trash. Category:Blog posts